


between sunshine and sheets

by ifeelpersonallyattacked



Series: the bitter scent of lemons and your cologne [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-wedding sex basically, this is kinda shit but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelpersonallyattacked/pseuds/ifeelpersonallyattacked
Summary: Takashi and Adam wake on the morning of their wedding, excited to join in more than one way...Written for Adashi Month Day 3: Engagement/Wedding





	between sunshine and sheets

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooooooooo this is kinda rushed and crappy but!! it's wedding day sex!!

When, Adam woke up in The Morning, it was bright. It was bright basically every morning, but it seemed especially so today. The sunlight that peeked through his curtains wasn’t garish or blinding like it was all the other mornings. In fact, it seemed rather comforting today. Of course, it was The Morning, so it made sense why everything seemed so beautiful. He had been told that the days leading up to your wedding could make you feel this way. 

Slowly, he turned over in his bed, letting the sunshine warm his bare back. It felt nice, but something much better was greeting him on the other side. 

Takashi Shirogane. His fiance, and in less than twenty-four hours, his husband. He was grinning softly and looked positively ethereal in the delicate early-morning light. “Good morning,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Adam on the tip of his nose, “How’d you sleep?”

Adam couldn’t help but smile back, looking very much in love. “Great,” he replied, his voice just as faint as Takashi’s, “What about you?”

Takashi’s smile widened. “It’s always good with you.”

Despite the fact that Takashi said cheesy lines like this pretty much every morning, Adam blushed slightly. “Shut up...” he muttered, scooting closer and burying his head into his fiance’s chest. 

Takashi only chuckled and wrapped his arms around Adam’s torso, holding him to the position. “I won’t,” he retorted simply, “If it’s the truth.”

Adam made no move to get out of his soon-to-be-husband’s hold. After all, it was one of his favorite places to be. His head on Takashi’s chest, Takashi’s chin on his shoulder, wrapped protectively in his arms. When they were like this, Adam felt as if nothing could ever hurt him. That he’d be safe forevermore. 

They basked in their love and the prospect of their wedding later that day for a while. Neither of them spoke or even wanted to. All they needed was to listen to the sounds of each other’s breathing and to hear each other’s heartbeats and that would be enough for them. 

That was, until, something interrupted their moment together. Something that came in the form of Takashi’s dick poking at Adam’s stomach. 

Adam removed his head from Takashi’s chest(albeit begrudgingly) and looked at the dick as if it had deeply offended him. “Takashi, where did this come from?”

Takashi at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “It’s just morning wood…” he murmured, “I can’t help it.” The flustered look suddenly faded from his face and a cat-like grin spread across his face. “You know…” he continued, “We could do something about it.”

Adam frowned, knowing exactly what Takashi was talking about. Good god, he was such a horndog. “We’re not doing this.” he said flatly, flicking his fiance’s forehead, “You can wait until tonight. Our  _ actual wedding night.” _

Takashi’s Cheshire grin only widened and Adam could feel half his defenses crumbling already. “That’s why we should practice now, Adam” he purred, running his hands farther down Adam’s back, “We want to make sure our wedding night goes smoothly, right?” 

Adam rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth was angled up. “We’ve already had plenty of practice, haven’t we? I’m still sore from last night when you kept fucking me even after I had practically passed out.” He gave Takashi a rather reproachful look. 

Takashi looked a bit sheepish, but the grin didn’t disappear from his face. “I can’t help it if you’re the most handsome and amazing man in the universe.” 

This time, it was Adam’s turn to blush. Despite the fact that they had been together since their cadet days, Takashi’s charming comments never failed to make Adam melt into a puddle of goo. Adam could cook and do math well enough, but Takashi took the cake when it came to making comments that made Adam want to fall on his knees in front of him. 

“Oh, alright, you big lug…” Adam relented, not even bothering to hide the smile from his face anymore, “One quickie. But you have to use a condom!” He sat up and gestured vaguely to their blanket, ignoring the cracking of his stiff joint, “I don’t wanna be cleaning cum out of our sheets on our wedding day.”

Takashi sat up as well and mock-saluted him. “Aye-aye, Commander.”

Adam snorted, rolling his eyes fondly at Takashi’s antics. “Not for another few years, at  _ least.”  _

Takashi laughed aloud and before Adam could react, he had pushed him into the sheets and began rutting against his still-clothed ass. 

Adam squealed at the sudden change of position, although the sound was muffled due to having suddenly gotten a mouthful of sheets. “Now really,” he said a bit breathlessly, “Is it that important?”

There was silence for a moment. Then: “Yes, it is.” Adam could feel the feather-light touches of Takashi’s fingers skimming over his quivering thighs and his breath warm in his ear. He decided it would be a wise decision to not say anything more on the topic. 

Both Adam and Takashi both slept in nothing but their underwear, so it was quite easy to strip naked without much fuss. With the utmost care, Takashi slowly slid Adam out of his briefs, kissing each ankle as he went. His own boxers came next, although it was much more quick and less loving. 

“Jesus, Takashi…” Adam murmured, his hole clenching experimentally, “Just get on with it already.” It was hard to disguise the want in his voice and it wasn’t lost on his fiance. 

“As you wish, darling.” 

Adam could feel the bed dip as Takashi reached forward and opened the drawer to his nightstand, pulling out a half-full bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms. He wasted no time in opening the lube and squirting a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it between the digits for a moment to warm it before slowly slipping one finger into Adam’s hole. 

Adam inhaled sharply at the intrusion and instinctively clenched around it, although years of experience allowed him to relax pretty quickly. 

“Heh…” he heard Takashi laugh behind him as he slowly felt his finger start feeling around, “See, this is why we need to practice for tonight.”

Adam groaned and stuffed his face into the mattress, not being very fond of any delays in the fucking he now was desperate for. “We’ll be late for our own wedding if you don’t just  _ fuck me already... _ please…”

Something in that sentence must’ve sparked something in Takashi, for it only took a few more minutes of quick prep before he was pulling his fingers out and rolling the condom onto his prodigious size. Then, finally, he was lining his extremely hard dick up to Adam’s hole. Adam was suddenly very glad they’d fucked as hard as they did last night, otherwise this would’ve taken a lot longer. 

“Fuck me, Takashi…” he begged, angling his head so he could see at least a bit of his love, “Fuck me hard...so hard I won’t be able to walk down the aisle without thinking of you in me…”

Something between a growl and a spoken “yes” erupted in Takashi’s throat and he slammed into Adam without any trace of softness or mercy. The grip on his hips was ironcast and it was exactly what Adam wanted. 

“Ah!” he moaned, his back curving into a pretty arch as he threw his head back in pleasure. There was a  _ zing!  _ of pain and pleasure that traveled up his spine in a split second and was gone just as fast, but Adam craved more. The sting of Takashi entering him so fast just added to the absolutely delicious cocktail mix of sensations that were thrumming through his body and making him tremble. 

“You feel so good around me, love…” Takashi groaned, grinding against his lover’s backside, “Gonna feel even better...when you’re mine forever…” 

A slight shock ran through Adam as he realized that this would be their last sex as fiances. Their next would be as husbands. That thought alone made him feel even hotter and he grinded right back, trying to spur his lover on. “Please, Takashi…”

Takashi seemed to take the hint and pulled out of Adam until just the tip was inside of him before slamming back inside. Adam barely had time to scream out his fiance’s name before Takashi set a brutal pace, fucking him so hard he saw stars. 

“Taka- _ oh!”  _ he moaned, acutely feeling the strain in his thighs and in his back, “Oh,  _ god..!”  _

Takashi seemed pleased with his fiance’s response, grumbling out small, filthy compliments that made Adam blush from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this…” Takashi whispered to him, his breath fanning over Adam’s shoulder blades, “On your knees...taking me in so good…” 

Adam shivered and could only let out a strangled moan in response, as his brain was too foggy to form any sort of comprehensive sentence. Takashi didn’t mind, it seemed. 

“Where’s that spot, hm?” Takashi crooned, massaging the globes of his soon-to-be-husband’s ass, “The one that makes you scream so loud for me...is it... _ here?”  _ He angled his hips in a way and thrust into Adam, directly onto his prostate. 

It was like fireworks going off behind his eyelids and fire in his veins. Takashi always deliberately angled away from his prostate when they started out, which only made the eventual stimulation all the better. Adam let out a series of choked screams as Takashi began hitting directly on his prostate, his brute strength allowing him to do it consistently and roughly. 

Adam could now feel the familiar sensation low in his stomach, and he was sure Takashi was feeling it too judging by the stuttering of his thrusts. “T-Takashi…” he moaned, “I’m...I’m so close…”

Takashi grunted and bent low over Adam’s arched back, pressing shaky kisses up the length of his spine. “Adam...can I cum...in you?”

Adam nodded shakily, reaching down to his own erection to stroke himself to completion. All it took was a few quick strokes before he was coming all over himself and the sheets. He vaguely remembered that he had said that he would  _ not  _ be cleaning cum out of his sheets on his wedding day, but in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Takashi followed him a few moments after, spilling inside the condom and causing Adam to feel very warm inside. Takashi then manueverd them so they were laying on their sides facing each, and for the next several minutes, they did nothing but bask in the afterglow. 

“How was that?” Takashi murmured after the hazy fog of sex had cleared from their minds, “Okay?”

Adam chuckled and reached over to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. “Better than okay.” He raised an eyebrow. “Think you can top it tonight?”

There was a short pause where Takashi seemed to genuinely be thinking it over. Then, he broke into his most brilliant smile of the morning. “Yes, I think I can.” he said confidently, “Now, c’mon--” He swung his legs over the side and stood up in all his naked glory, offering a hand to the love of his life, “We have a wedding to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments pls!!


End file.
